Spirit's Trail
by Tia14
Summary: Life for Rose and Lissa was finally a fairytale ending. Now, off to university, both girls are excited to start life at university. All is finally going well until Rose starts receiving some mysterious notes from someone. Who is it and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So I am so busy but I just had this idea and I couldn't stop. I will share what I have with you guys and let me know what you think. Also, DO NOT READ it if you HAVEN'T READ "Last Sacrifice"! This story takes place AFTER the last book so if you haven't read it then do not read this story! I hope that you like this. I have another chapter almost done so that will also go up! As always, REVIEW! Thanks so much!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Prologue**

Life is beautiful. Well if you had asked me a few months ago, I would have said something close to a pain in the ass. After all, the last few months of my life were a total mess. I was thrown in jail at court and then broken out of it and then broke back into it. You would probably think of it or well me being crazy but at time, it was actually necessary. Being punished for murdering someone – someone I hated though would never kill – can certainly mess your life up. Thankfully, I found the real murder-ess with the help of my friends of course and became free. We then helped crown my best friend, Queen of our world. Our world? The world of Moroi and Strigoi vampires. There are two types of vampires in my world. Moroi are the good ones who excel at one of the five elements – Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit though very rare. Strigoi are the bad vampires of my world who want to kill of all Moroi and their guardians – which is what I am. I am a dhampir which is a result of a dhampir and Moroi. That means I am half-vampire, half-human receiving the best traits from both. My mother, who is also a guardian like me and my Moroi father are the ones who actually made the masterful plan of helping me escape prison. My boyfriend Dimitri is also a guardian like me who was turned into a Strigoi and back into a dhampir with Lissa's help. Vasilisa Dragomir is my best friend who is also the Queen and has specialized in the magic of spirit – which is very rare. We also had to find her long lost illegitimate sister to get Lissa her throne. All in all, losing a friend, being convicted of a heinous crime and finding a missing – believed to be non-existent sibling of my best friend – sounds easy but was a lot of work. Nobody said life as a teenager was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! And I really would appreciate reviews!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lissa sighed in her sleep. A small smile played at the corner of her lips which made me think that she was thinking of Christian which I am going to have to bear a lot now that she was away from him. Atleast I didn't have to see her dreaming about him. That would definitely make me puke.

We were on our royal airplane going to Lehigh. That's right, the university. And that too in a ROYAL airplane. Honestly, it really shouldn't come as a surprise now. It's been a few months since Lissa became Queen. And we had been planning for her start of university for weeks. But it still somewhat made me uncomfortable with the fact the Tatiana had used it - the plane, palace and all things royal – just a few months before. As much as I disliked her, she wasn't half bad a queen. Ok well she was the one I had called a sanctimonious bitch so we weren't the best of friends.

The university was only an hour away but the guardians insisted on Lissa taking the airplane. Now that she was queen, she had almost a dozen guardians who would stay close to her at all times as well as me. I know I know. Believe me I was surprised that they had chosen me to be her guardian after all. I guess they trust me enough to let me know. Not that it mattered. I would never let anything happen to Lissa.

I turned to the window on my side and looked below. Sometimes I feel like none of what happened in the last few months could be true. Like I have to pinch myself to wake up from some dream. But I slowly realized that it was all real. The small buildings and cars were starting get bigger now. We were almost there. I looked at the screen in front of me. And sure enough, it showed just a couple of minutes before landing.

I smoothed out my clothes so they were wrinkle free. I had on a pair of black pants and a purple dress shirt. I would have just put on a t-shirt and jeans but being a guardian to a queen had its perks. I wasn't wearing my guardian attire to let myself blend in with Lissa.

I looked around. A couple of her other guardians were already up and busy preparing for landing. Serena (who was also re-assigned to Lissa) was checking her watch almost counting down.

I was about to nudge Lissa to wake up when she opened her eyes. I greeted her.

"Morning sleepy head," I said.

"Are we there? How long was I out?"

" I would say about twenty minutes. Not long my queen." I snickered.

"Rose! Stop calling me that!"

I laughed. She hated being called by titles. Especially by me.

"You can't make me," I said. "Besides, accept it. You are Queen."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I command you to stop calling me Queen."

"That won't affect me and you know it."

She feigned a shock looking face. "That's what you are saying to the queen?"

Just as I was about to answer, we made a smooth landing. Lissa and I were slightly thrown moved around our seats and then the plane came to a complete stop.

John, one of Lissa's guardians came and said, "Welcome to Lehigh your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. More characters will make an appearance soon. Also, I typed some of it on a phone and so sorry if I missed some grammar or spelling error! (:**

**CHAPTER 3**

"It's beautiful! Isn't it Rose?" said Lissa as she walked down the stairs from the airplane.

And it really was. The airport was surrounded by mountainous scenery and luscious flowers. The bright sun reflecting on the whole scene made it look like a magical land. It almost reminded me of the cabin back at court.

"Yeah it is." I said wistfully remembering Dimitri.

We walked on the pavement with all of Lissa's other guardians following behind. We entered the check in room where Serena and Michael - another guardian - looked up our formalities.

Lissa and I sat down at the chairs.

"Oh my god rose! We are here! We are actually here! I am so excited! I wish Christian had come," Lissa said.

"Yes we are. I wish Christian was here too." I smiled. Christian had stayed behind even though he was offered to come to university with Lissa. After all, she was Queen so she had that kind of an authority. But he had chosen to stay back for now. Saying that he needed some space and to figure things out. I actually somewhat understood him. I mean it was not easy for _me_ to discover the murderer let alone be it someone who was related to me.

Damn, somewhere along the way I had picked up some sense. He said he might transfer here in a few months. I hoped he did. And well, when he did, I will probably be the happiest person on earth.

She looked at me in a knowing way. "You only want him here because of _him_."

I looked at her. I didn't need a bond to know who she meant by him. I pretended not to know what she was talking about. Though she was right. More or less anyway.

"I don't know what you mean. I just think it would benefit you from him being here. At least that would stop all your chatter about him."

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know exactly what I am talking about. Or rather, whom," she said smiling again.

"You could just enlighten me you know. You have always been the brighter one from us," I told her.

And just as she was about to answer, Serena made a gesture for us to go. Lissa and I made our through the room to what seemed like the actual airport. Sure enough, we passed the sign that officially welcomes us into the 'Lehigh Valley International Airport, Pennsylvania'. Lissa took in all the sights with excitement. I was pretty excited too. But I mean I have been to more places than Lissa, especially further from the continental US so things didn't excite me that much.

Still, I took in the site of the small but bustling airport. People dressed expensively in suits and ties stride across the floor. Ladies in pretty dresses and high heels walk across the floor making the clicking sounds. Lissa would fit in nicely here I thought. She was wearing a stylish but formal white shirt with black pants.

We came to a stop at the gate. Serena and Michael talked to a person – since they were leading us – there and then we walked on.

"Are we checking into a hotel first?" Lissa asked Serena.

Serena glanced at her before answering. "Yes your majesty, there are some minor details that the university needs. Plus we have a week before school starts. I am sure you will want to, go out, and see some places?"

"Hell yeah. I am not being cooped up in a hotel that long," I said. I did _not_ want to go back to the memory of being stuck in a hotel while Lissa tried looking for evidence for Tatiana's death.

Serena smiled and kept walking. We finally walked out of the busy airport and through the main doors where a black limousine waited for us outside. Serena and Michael got into the front seats leaving Lissa and I to climb into the spacious back.

"Where will they go?" Lissa asked gesturing at the other guardians.

"Two cars will follow us and one will lead us your majesty," Michael answered.

And with that, the car was in motion. It eerily reminded me of my ride from the airport in Russia.

I looked through my window as the car moved. The dark tinted windows of the car made it hard to tell the colour of things but you could still see everything. The road was covered on both sides with 18th century style buildings. It made me feel like I was walking through one of those Jane Austen novels. Don't tell me why I know, I haven't actually ever finished reading any of them. I just sort of felt like it. I am sure Lissa was mesmerized by the sights. She had her hands pressed to the dark windows of the car taking in the entire European styled neighborhood.

Slowly, as our car kept moving, I saw certain hotels come up. We were staying at the Best Western Express but I still couldn't see it. So we weren't there yet. Lissa's voice pulled me back from the window.

"So, where do we want to go first Rose?"

I looked at her. She was smiling at me with twinkling eyes. "A good restaurant."

She laughed out at me. "Of course, how long have you been hungry?"

"Not long," I told her. Even though it was a lie. I hated eating airplane food. Especially food that was meant to be for Royal Moroi. God knows what it's made of.

"Well, we are just going to have looked up a good one. Here," she trust a map at me, "you will find something that you like in it."

I grabbed the map just as the limo came to a stop. The doors of our car opened to reveal a lavishing hotel.

Lissa climbed out first and then I followed. We both looked around at the cars behind us full of guardians. Not that they were needed – yet. It was still mid afternoon of the human schedule which we were going to have to get used.

We walked into the hotel followed by Serena and Michael. They got the keys for us on the 12th floor. Lissa and I would be staying in the middle room on the floor while guardians would stay on the entire floor.

We all got into the elevator and started climbing up. When it came to a stop, Michael welcomed us.

"Finally, welcome to your suite your majesty," He smiled.

Lissa thanked him and stepped out of the elevator. I followed her and came to stop in front of our suite.

Lissa looked at me. "Are you ready Rose? For the time of your life?"

"I am always ready for everything," I winked.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. With one look inside, she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Well it was like a scream to me anyways which alerted me at once. Now that my nausea wasn't around to give me the early warnings, I had to be certain about danger from Strigoi. But as I looked around, there didn't seem to be any of that. With a start, I realized, Lissa had screamed out of happiness. I turned to follow her gaze and groaned when I finally saw what it was. A giant bouquet of red roses was on the bed. It was hard to tell the colour of the bed's covers with all the roses in the way.

I shut the door and went straight to them. There was a card with Lissa's name on it.

"Christian," I said his name somewhat relieved. If it had been who I thought it could be things would have been worse for me. Lissa would never stop with her jokes. By now, she had come over and was reading the card. I took off the bag from my shoulders and inspected the room. The room seemed to be in perfect order.

Lissa sat down and sighed smelling one of the roses. "Isn't Christian the best?"

"And I thought things couldn't have gotten any worse since we said goodbye. Apparently, I was wrong," I said remembering the time they had said goodbye. It was something, I wish I hadn't seen.

Even though I joked about her flowers, I kind of hoped in some little part of my heart that Dimitri had done something. I mean nothing major like buying a gazillion flowers and stuff but still. Now that he and I could acknowledge the fact that we were in love, it didn't really seem all that much different. Except of course the times that I saw him, I would be able to you know, use it to my advantage without being asked questions.

"Rose, you're just jealous your boyfriend isn't sending you roses," she laughed.

"And he better not unless he wants to have some broken limbs," I said giving her my best smile.

"Rose, in a fight who would win between the two of you?"

"Who do you think?"

"I can't really say," she said smiling at me.

"Well, we can always test that when he comes," I smiled. "Anyways, you better be moving this fabulous gesture of your love somewhere else your majesty because I am staying here tonight. And I am not taking the couch."

Lissa smiled as she started taking the flowers off the bed and taking them over to the balcony.

"Oh and have you picked out a place yet or do you want to eat here?"

"Don't worry your majesty, I have everything planned," I smiled sweetly at her before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

I heard her groaning at my use of her title as I stepped into the shower.

The restaurant that I had picked was a few streets away. I had chosen a simple Chinese restaurant knowing we weren't up for anything much more exciting for tonight. Lissa had just finished up her rice when Serena came up from behind her and handed her the cell phone telling her she got a call from someone. Turned out to be something at the court they needed Lissa's word on. She quickly finished her conversation and turned back to me.

"Tomorrow Rose we need to go shopping. We definitely need to get into the trends," Lissa said to me eating her chocolate fudge.

"I need a couple of jeans and a few t-shirts but otherwise, I am good. Don't you need to dress smartly and expensively and queenly?" I asked her.

"Jeans? T-shirts? It is really a good thing I can order people to do things now. Because now, I can actually make you listen to me," she said confident and added, "yes so its going to be that much more fun. Looking for dresses and skirts and stuff! That's a great plan!"

On that note, we got up and started to leave. I was of course right beside Lissa and the other guardians had divided themselves up so that some were in the front and others at the back. It was night-time now. Since we had left court, we knew we were going to have to live on human a schedule now which was really not that big a deal. I mean a few months back, Dimitri, Sydney and I had to adjust to so many different time zones because of the run. Thinking of Sydney added to my already sad and nostalgic feelings. I guess Lissa must have sensed something because she turned tapped my shoulder and asked.

"You're really missing him aren't you?"

I turned away from the cars windows and looked at her. "Yes and no. I have lived without him before, I can do it again. Besides, I am just somewhat tired from the whole flight and everything." And it was true. To an extent. It really had been a long day for both of us. Her less because she hadn't gone down to Hans to finish up the things I had to being her Guardian and all.

"I understand...we are going to bed now anyways. And you don't have to stay up either. I have plenty of Guardians."

"Of course, we are all ready to lay our lives for you my queen," I bowed to her trying to lighten the mood.

By this time, we had reached the hotel and were walking out of the limo. Lissa's heels clicked on the floor as she walked across the lobby. I did a sweep of the room and seemed to look in proper shape. Strigoi hadn't been on my radar for a long time these past few months but now that we were out in the open, I am sure we would have a few visits from them. Not that I was worried. And nor was Lissa.

I let these thoughts slide aside for now as we changed and went to bed hoping for an exciting new day.

**I know I know you must have been expecting some sort of a Strigoi attack or something but I didn't do it just yet. I mean it was Lissa's first time day technically away from court and with her Queenly guardians. I think they would have been prepared. Anyways, I know the story is short and not very exciting right now. Promise it will get better soon. Reviews and comments very welcome. I experience writer's block once in a while (no this time - I was busy exams and stuff sorry!) and so it would be helpful if you gave me some ideas on what you would want to see next! Anyways, see you soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-Tia14  
><strong>


End file.
